falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
O Capitólio
|cell name =TheMallCapitol (exterior) CapitolBuildingExterior (exterior) CapitolBuilding01 (west entrance) CapitolBuilding01b (east entrance) CapitolBuilding02 (Hall of Col.) CapitolBuilding04 (Conf. hall) |refid = (exterior) (exterior) (west entrance) (east entrance) (Hall of Columns) (Conference hall) |terminal =Capitol building terminal entries }} Antes da Grande Guerra, o Capitólio dos Estados Unidos abrigou o Poder Legislativo do governo americano. Ele está localizado em Washington, D.C., em cima do Capitol Hill na extremidade leste the Mall, o outro lado do Capitólio da acesso para Seward Square. Quando descoberto pelo Lone Wanderer, o local se encontrara em um campo de guerra entre super mutantes, a Talon Company e mais tarde a Enclave. Construção O edifício do Capitólio é composto por quatro áreas, duas das quais podem ser acessados diretamente a partir da Capital Wasteland. A entrada oeste, em The Mall, sai para a área de entrada do Capitólio oeste. A entrada a partir de Seward Square a leste é outra porta que permite acesso ala oeste do Capitólio. Ao entrar a partir do oeste, a outra porta na entrada leste Capitol Building está localizado imediatamente à frente e à direita, na ala oeste o jogador presenciará uma longa batalha entre Super Mutants e a Talon Company. A entrada para a terceira área, o Salão das Colunas, está em quase exatamente na mesma direção, a leste-sudeste, mas cerca de seis vezes mais longe, mas é necessário passar pelo Super Mutant Behemoth na rotunda. Ao entrar no Salão da Colunas haverá mais confrontos entre Super Mutantes e os mercenários, avance com cuidado. No final do Salão das Colunas há duas escadas, a segunda porta na parte inferior permite o acesso a quarta área, a Sala de Conferência. Na sala de conferência há mais 4 ou 5 Super Mutants (é bom andar em sneak para não atrair a atenção de todos).Há uma porta no canto noroeste da área de Sala de Conferências leva de volta para um chão de um quarto acima do canto sudeste da área de entrada oeste, mas é efetivamente uma passagem só de ida, como quando o jogador passa, o chão do quarto no andar de cima cavernas e falhas até a sala de baixo.Isso também desencadeia uma segunda batalha entre forças opostas na rotunda (Talon Company e mutantes, embora essas batalhas podem ser diferentes por nível). Aparições O Capitólio aparece somente em Fallout 3. Bastidores Em 8 de maio de 2007, a Bethesda Softworks lançou um fragmento da arte criada por Craig Mullins para Fallout 3 concept art by depicting the Capitol after the Great War. This picture appeared then in an apparent terrorist threat, said to be shown in an Islamist forum as a real-life would-be scenario, according to media.http://www.news.com.au/al-qaeda-urges-use-of-wmd/story-e6frfkp9-1111116473744 Galeria CB conference_hall.jpg CB rotunda.jpg Art of Fallout 3 The Capitol.jpg|Concept art por Craig Mullins Capitolcloseup.jpg|Capitol Building no jogo BoS soldier Capitol building.jpg|Soldade da Brotherhood of Steel na frente do Capitólio em uma imagem promocional Capitol Building close up.jpg CB Hall of Columns.jpg|Salão das Colunas FO3 capitol concept1.jpg FO3 capitol concept2.jpg Mapa_waszyntonu.jpg FO3 LCS Capitol Building Conference Hall.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style FO3 CA SOTM Capitol.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual Nikola Tesla and You Capitol_building.jpg|Nikola Tesla and You FO3 LCS Capitol Building Pulowski.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style no lado de fora em um Pulowski Preservation shelter Referencia de:Das Kapitol en:The Capitol Building pl:Kapitol ru:Капитолий (Fallout 3) uk:Капітолій (Fallout 3) zh:國會大廈 Categoria:Washington, DC Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3